1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to disk players for reproducing information signals recorded on an information disk such as an optical disk, and more particularly to a casing for a disk player which comprises a housing and a lid rotatably connected to the housing.
2. Related Art
A conventional portable disk player generally has a main body mounted on a chassis, and a lid pivotally connected to the chassis by a connecting means. Thus, the lid can be opened and closed, for unloading and loading an optical disk from and onto the main body. The connecting means usually includes a pair of engaging portions formed on a rear of the lid, and a pair of connecting portions formed on the housing and respectively abutting the engaging portions. A pair of pivots is movably received in the connecting portions respectively. Each pivot has one end elastically contacting the corresponding connecting portion, and an opposite end extending through the connecting portion and engaging with a corresponding engaging portion. A recess is located between the two connecting portions, and a rail is retained in the recess. A torque spring is located in the recess, with opposite helical portions of the spring engaged around the rail. Opposite ends of the spring abut against the recess, and a central portion of the spring between helical portions biases against the lid. Thus the spring can lift the lid from a closed position to a raised, open position.
However, the above-described hinging structure is rather complex, and it is inconvenient for an operator to manually assemble the outer casing during mass manufacture of the optical disk player. This reduces the speed, precision and efficiency of commercial production of the disk player.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.